


Pinkberry One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gay stuff man





	1. Chapter 1

TW: Self Harm

-

This is not how she was expecting it to come out. God she would've taken anyway that wasn't this. The look on Chloe's face alone was enough to make her want to crawl in a hole. It wasn't even supposed to be this big of a deal, its just sometimes she needs a way to have control of the outcome of a situation. But yeah, she defiantly did not want her girlfriend to figure this out by finding in her in the bathtub with gashes on her arms.

"B-brooke are y-you okay? I'm sorry I came in without knocking i was just worried because you weren't answering my texts or calls.", God she sounded so scared. She sees something in her eyes and all she knows is that its very hard to read but it is mostly a pity-filled stare. But hearing her voice, hearing how upset she was, well that was enough to send Brooke off the edge.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to get this bad, I'm just so scared Chlo.", She's not proud of this situation but shes proud of the fact her voice didn't break at all. "I promise you I didn't think it'd ever get this bad but, I cant control it anymore, it's like I can't breathe but this makes it better for a while, I wish I could stop.", she couldn't control the cracking in her voice that time, and she can't meet Chloe's eyes (she can tell since Brooke is suddenly very interested in the tile floor).

When Brooke feels a cool hand under her chin tilting her head up is when she notices that Chloe had moved from her spot in the doorway. But, when she meets her eyes she isn't seeing the look that makes her want to run and hide, but, she sees something entirely new, as if she had just unlocked a new side of her, a softer, gentler side. She clutches the hand on her face as the sobs wrack her body.

"Shh, baby its gonna be okay, I promise you that it'll all be okay, now let's get you cleaned up and in bed and you can talk to me if you want.", her voice comes out in barely a whisper, then shes helping Brooke out of the bathtub, drying her off with a soft towel, and getting her into her pajamas, before leading her to her bed and lying down next to her. Brooke immediately rolls over and buries her face in Chloe's neck, and her hands instinctively wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry you found out this way but i was scared you'd hate me, you don't hate me do you?", she seems so scared and vulnerable, more than Chloe had ever seen her before.

"I don't hate you, and its okay that you didn't tell me, I mean I wish you had, but, I'm just glad that you're alive, I don't know what I'd do without you." she almost missed the muffled, "You'd probably be better off I'm just gonna ruin your life." She was shocked to hear that coming from her, the girl who has saved her life, the girl who has always been there for her, the girl that she is gonna marry someday.

"Do you actually believe that? That you're going to ruin my life? Because i can tell you right now that you are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I love you so much, and yeah you aren't happy all the time, but that's normal. You're so funny, and caring, and smart, and you are so so beautiful in every sense of the word.", she really does realize how cheesy it sounds but god if it wasn't all true.

"You really think that?"

"Yes now go to bed, and I promise I'll be here when you wake up, hell, i don't think I'll ever leave you alone again."

"I love you"

"I love you too, more than anything ever baby."


	2. Not What You Think

TW: Rape/Non-Con

-

There are many things you don't want to happen at the end of a bad day, but the worst thing is probably hearing the muffled screams of her girlfriend from coming from their bedroom. She never thought that she'd cheat, but that's what takes the day from bad to worse. Shes about to accept defeat turn around and leave, face the decision that Brooke had made, but then she thinks she hears something off. So she stands in place for a while.

"NO STOP!", that time she defiantly heard it. She's never moved so fast in her life. Running up the stairs almost tripping as she attempts to take the steps two at a time. She busts through the door to see some man she doesn't know on top of her girlfriend, she wonders if Brooke even knows this man. They don't seem to notice so she uses this to her advantage. She gets behind him as fast as possible and grabs the closest object she could find, which happens to be a lamp, and smashes it over his head not knocking him out but knocking him over. She can't think straight she doesn't know what came over her, shes not violent. But without thinking she jumps onto him and continuously punches him in the head until she's sure hes unconscious. She looks over to see Brooke curled up in a ball on the bed sobbing into her knees.

"Brooke? Are you okay to stand up?", when all she gets in response is a shuddering sob she takes a tentative step towards her.

"Can I help you up? I want to get you out of here.", she gets a nod in response so she picks her up and walks her into the bathroom, and sits her down. "I want you to stay here okay I'll be right back baby.", God she had never seen Brooke look so small. She knows there's not much that she can do in this situation, so she does the only thing she knows will help a little bit, and calls the police and they come and get the prick from off of their floor.

She gets back to the bathroom as fast as she can, she's never been so worried about Brooke before. When she gets back Brooke is right where she left her.

"Do you want to take a shower?", instead of responding she just starts to undress not even really acknowledging Chloe. "Do you want me to go?", Brooke looks up sharply at that one.

"N-no, p-please d-don't leave me h-here.", she sounds so broken. God, and Chloe wants to help but she doesn't know what she can do so she just stays. She stays, she'll always stay.

"I'll stay right here as long as you need me. I won't leave you, and I promise you, you'll be okay.", sure Chloe has said things like that before, but Brooke never knew whether to believe her or not. But, this time she knows, eventually, she will be okay, and Chloe will still be here, right by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

"I honestly don't see how you can think Marvel is better than DC! DC has all the good super heroes, Supergirl, Superman, Batman, literally ALL the others."

"Yeah but Brooke, Spiderman, Iron Man, Captain America, and Quicksilver.", It was cute but Brooke wasn't pouting, no matter what Chloe says. (She totally was)

"And none of them are as good as literally all of DC's heroes.", shes gonna drag this out as far as she can and they both know it.

"UGH! I'm gonna slap you!"

"You can't reach. You're too small like all the DC heroes, because Marvel is superior.", she smirks when she sees Brooke leave the room, but its odd because she never backs down so easily. Her smirk falls when she sees Brooke return with a step stool.

"What are you doi-", she gets cut off as Brooke slaps her across the face. It didn't hurt it just shocked her mostly.

"Am I still too small?"


End file.
